Kings Under the Mountain
by ChaosWithImagination
Summary: They killed the Dragon. They got back their home. They survived the Battle of Five armies. Now thirty years later the Thorin OakenShield rules over a newly rebuilt Erebor and Dale, but no one expects his latest announcment. the return of Thorin and his loving nephews Fili and Kili.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HOBBIT

* * *

Thorin felt old. Much much older than his two hundred and twenty five years. He reached under his outer coat and fingered the Arkenstone. The gem felt hot and smooth against his touch.

"Thorin OakenShield," he muttered, "King Under the Mountain and Keeper of the Arkenstone." At one time the newly amended title filled him with a fierce burning pride but now every time he heard it or said it to himself, the gen seemed to weigh heavy on his body and the slender gold chain that hung around his neck seemed to cut into his skin. He stared out unseeingly over the lands that lay before Erebor; one hand still on the Arkenstone, while the other absently rubbed the scar that lay long and puckered on his left thigh where the Goblin blade had struck into his flesh. It was that blow that had rendered him incapacitated for several long minutes while Fili and Kili stood before him braving arrows in their bodies and felt the bite of their enemies' steel while trying to protect him. He never forgot the cold fear that gripped him when his nephews fell before him on the battle field. And every day he thanked Mahal for the stubbornness that ran in his bloodlines that made his two beloved heirs fight for life and claim it.

Heavy foot steps interrupted his thought and he smiled to himself as the footsteps grew closer to where he was.

"Dwalin ShieldBrother," he greeted just as the dwarf came through the doorway.

"Thorin King," Dwalin greeted in return. Thorin smiled again at the use of the title. Dwalin always called him 'Thorin King,' and not 'King Thorin.' It was the gruff warrior's way of telling Thorin that Thorin would always be his friend and brother first before Thorin was his King.

Thorin turned his head slightly to the side to see Dwalin standing with one hand on his axe. Dwalin acknowledged the subtle signal and visibly relaxed; coming to stand next to Thorin. He leaned over, placing his forearms on the battlements and gazing out over the land.

"So," Dwalin began, "How are ye?"

"Tired," Thorin replied, "And old."

Dwalin laughed softly and the two lapsed into a comfortable silence. This was their special place. A tiny battlement at the highest point on the mountain that over looked the vast front plains that lay before the doors of Erebor. Once a week they met here and shed their titles and formalities and returned to plain Thorin and Dwalin; childhood friends and brothers. Many happy, painful and bittersweet memories were held in that place. It was here that Dwalin held Thorin many a night while Thorin raged against the gold sickness. Many a night they sat and smoked and talked about what might have been and shed tears at old regrets. Many a night their voices were raised against each other as each thrashed out their differences and grew their lifelong friendship into one that was now stronger than mithril.

"How have you been?" Thorin asked finally.

"Tired," Dwalin replied smirking, "and old." Thorin reached over and punched Dwalin in the arm.

"Don't lie to me," he said grinning, "You are fitter and stronger than when we left for the quest." Dwalin grabbed Thorin around the neck and ruffled his hair. Thorin yelped and tried to squirm away from him but Dwalin held him firmly and Thorin could not escape.

"See what I mean," Thorin said huffily trying to smooth out his hair. Dwalin laughed and returned to leaning back over the battlements.

"I am training your warriors," Dwalin said shrugging, "Of course I have to remain fit. You are ruling a kingdom, that sort of thing ages a Dwarf."

Thorin stopped fiddling with his hair and leaned to rest his arms next to Dwalin.

"It does," Thorin said, "I feel drained out Dwalin. I…I think it's time now."

Dwalin glanced sharply at him.

"Are ye sure?" the taller dwarf asked. Thorin nodded. He pulled at the slender chain and slipped the Arkenstone out from under his coat. The Heart of the Mountain gleamed bright in the sunlight. Thorin glanced at Dwalin out of the corner of his eye then chided himself. That old habit of suspecting people of wanting to take the Arkenstone from him still haunted him even after he had gotten over his god sickness. Dwalin glanced once at the gem and then looked at Thorin.

Thorin turned to look at him full in the face. He saw in Dwalin's deep brown eyes; trust, respect and love. He knew that Dwalin would support him in whatever path of life that he chose and wherever he led; his ShieldBrother would follow.

"Yes," Thorin said softly, "I am sure. It is time for a new King Under the Mountain." AS he said the words it was as if a great weight was lifted off his shoulders. The Arkenstone seemed to gleam brighter in the light. But even brighter than the gem were the tears of in Dwalin's eyes and the warmth of his embrace made Thorin feel more at home than he had felt in many a long year.


	2. Chapter 2

Thorin slipped off his coat and settled in his chair behind his desk to await the arrival of his nephew and heir. He never failed to think of Fili's titles in that order ever since that day he had held the young blonds' hand in his and felt the life slipping away from him. It had scared Thorin to no end. He had sat holding Fili's hand to his lips and whispering rapidly sometimes incoherently, a steady stream of prayers and promises. He could not remember much of what he said, but he did remember begging Mahal that if he spared Fili's life that he would always regard him as a person before he held him as anything other title. Thus Fili was now Fili; his nephew and then his heir.

A knock sounded at his door. Thorin knew by the sound who it was.

"Come in," he called his voice echoing in the room.

"Good evening Thorin King," Fili said coming in.

"Good evening Uncle," Kili said closing the door behind them.

Thorin didn't bother to sigh. He knew from a long life of experience that once he called for one he would get both. He gestured to the chairs that stood opposite to his own on the other side of the desk. Fili sat down heavily into the chair; his left arm giving way just before he had fully seated himself. Thorin saw the grimace flash over Fili's face before the young dwarf shifted to settle himself better. A flash of a badly mangled arm twisted at horrible angle flashed into his mind. He pushed the image of his head. Kili settled in the chair next to Fili and smiled at Thorin. The thin white scar ran from his hairline and down his face to disappear under his chin. Thorin once again pushed out the images of a moaning Kili with a bloody face and three arrows sticking out of his body. He shook his head slightly then looked at them.

"I am going to give up the Kingship," he said. The two of them jumped simultaneously. Fili gripped his chair arm and forced himself to lean back. Kili however stayed leaning slightly forward his mouth agape. He kept looking back and forth between Fili and Thorin.

"Yes Kili," Thorin chuckled a bit, "I am going to name Fili my heir. Which is why I called him here in the first place. I wanted to let him know before I actually did it. He will be the new King Under the Mountain and Keeper of the Arkenstone."

Thorin heard the sound of wood creaking. He glanced at Fili's hands and saw his knuckles white with tension.

"but why,?" he asked softly, "why are you giving up being King? This is what we all fought for. For you to rule us."

"We also fought for you to follow me in leading our people," Thorin countered gently.

"But you are not yet old…" Fili said.

"I am two hundred and twenty five," Thorin sighed.

"that is not very old," Fili countered back, "our King had ruled till the last few days of their lives, why?"

"Why!" Thorin shouted at him, "Why? I will tell you why." In one swift motion he stood, took the Arkenstone out and placed it on the table. The two young dwarves immediately stiffened as their eyes locked on the glowing gem. Then Fili raised his eyes to Thorin. Thorin met the eyes of his nephew.

"I am tired," he said, "I grow weary with each passing day. The Arkenstone which once lightened my steps, now weighs heavy on me. I will soon be unable to even bear looking at it or worst I may fall back into that black gold sickness; if I try to hold onto being King any longer." He paused and noticed Kili looking at him as well; those dark expressive eyes of his making Thorin feel as if he was looking into his very soul.

"Besides I know that you have gained the trust of the people while I raged with my mental illness. Balin has told me how you made the difficult decisions when I had made foolish ones and had saved my honor while placing your at stake. And you still stepped aside and allowed me rule, gave me the chance to stand on my own after I was pronounced well. You are fit to be King Fili. I believe that with all my heart."

Suddenly Fili was at Thorin's side, kneeling beside him and resting his head on Thorin's thigh. Thorin placed a hand on the mane of thick blond hair, then with a sigh slipped down and sat beside Fili. The young dwarf crept into his arms and laid his head on his chest. Kili slid down beside him and rested his dark head on the other side of Thorin's chest. Thorin stroked the heads of the two people that held his heart in their hands.

"What if I am not ready?" Fili said softly, "What if I mess up? It was easy to do it when you were sick; I had a reason to do it. I was doing it for you."

"You will always make mistakes," Thorin said, "For you are simply a person that bears the title of a King. Once you are true to your people, they will see your heart and will forgive and help you to rule better. That much I have learnt. But also remember, that you are in fact doing this for us; me, Kili, your mother and all those that you care about. You are ruing to make them have a home worth living in."

Fili nodded and buried his head further into Thorin's chest.

"When will you make the announcement?" Fili asked.

"Three days from now," Thorin said, "I have some paperwork to organize to ensure that all the protocols are followed. You know how our new counsel-dwarves are hell bent on protocol."

They all chuckled in mirthless humor; they had all been on the receiving end of supposed scathing remarks concerning their lack of protocol on more than one occasion.

"The coronation will take place six months from today since we have to give the other Kingdoms time to organize and get here," Thorin asked, "We will be sending out ravens from tomorrow."

"Will you ask Bilbo to come?" Kili asked. Thorin felt a pang o guilt and shame at the mention of the Hobbit's name. despite the fact that he had parted to fairly good terms with Master Bilbo Baggins, he could never forgive himself for the actions that he took again his little friend.

"I have already sent a raven to him," Thorin said. Just then a knock on Thorin's door had them scuttling to get up and look presentable. As Thorin took the note from the messenger, Fili and Kili said their goodbyes to him. He waved them away and slipped back into his room.

The door opened behind him and he turned to see Kili standing behind him.

"What is it Kili?" he asked.

"You made the right choice," Kili said, "Both in choosing to give up the Kingship and in choosing Fili."

"I know," Thorin said sighing, "I am just afraid that he would be bombarded by those fools of counsel-dwarves that I have to deal with. If anyone can stifle a growing spirit it's them."

Kili laughed. "If you think they can do that to my brother, then you don't him very well."

Thorin looked and Kili and the two looked into each other's hearts and minds. Thorin saw that his nephew knew what it was that he was asking. Kili strode over to him and hugged him, placing a soft kiss on his cheek just like he used to when he was a dwarfling.

"Don't worry uncle," he said, "I will always be at his side."

"Good," Thorin said.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HOBBIT

* * *

Bilbo sat at his desk with his open book in front of him. He held his favorite feathered quill in one hand while he stared at the blank page. He was aware of the ink drying on the nib of the quill but his mind refused to give him any appropriate words to start. Every time he would think about beginning his book concerning his adventures, his mind would go off in a million directions. And then it would end up with him feeling totally overwhelmed by a strange sense of homesickness and restlessness. He stuck his quill into the ink bottle and sighed. He leaned back and gazed up; out of his window and his mind took him across the wild miles of forest, rivers and mountains to a particular mountain where his closest friends now lived and ruled. He closed his eyes and swallowed back down the homesick feeling.

Just then soft footsteps echoed through the corridors. Bilbo lifted one eye to see a young hobbit lad stroll into his room.

"Uncle," he said, "there is a raven on the front gate."

Bilbo's heart skipped a beat and his head felt suddenly light. He blinked a couple of times. _A raven!_ 'Could it be?" he asked himself.

"Birds rest on the front gate all the time Frodo lad," Bilbo said laughing a bit nervously; trying not to let that little seed of hope root too deeply in his chest, "What is so special about this one?"

"I think it has a message for you," Frodo said his eyes darting back to the door, "It won't let me touch it and it keep raising its foot with a roll of paper attached to it."

Frodo had hardly finished his sentence before Bilbo was past him and out the door. He stopped abruptly at the gate and sure enough there was large black raven sitting on his gate. He walked up to it slowly, his brown eyes fixed on the roll of paper tied to its left leg. The raven cawed at him and nodded twice as he approached and held out its leg to him.

He paused for a second and then his self control broke and the seed of hope burst forth. He quickly untied the paper and rolled it out.

_To a Master Bilbo Baggins of the Shire,_

_ Fourteenth Member of the Company of Thorin OakenShield, Royal Burglar, Barrel Rider, Dragon Speaker, Ring Holder and Highly Esteemed Friend of the King Under the Mountain and Keeper of the Arkenstone, Thorin OakenShield_.

_Said Master Baggins is invited to the coronation of Fili, son of Fain, Heir to the Throne of Erebor as the new King Under the Mountain and Keeper of the Arkenstone. The coronation will be held in six months time from the day at which you received this letter. _

_Your Friend,_

_Thorin OakenShield. _

_p.s. I hope that you will come Bilbo. Fili and Kili absolutely insisted. I am better now, for I know that you will be thinking about my gold sickness. If there is anyone you wish to bring to the coronation, please do. I hope that you are in good health. May the Shire ever grow green. _

Bilbo didn't realize that he was crying until he saw the tear fall onto the paper and blot the ink. Frodo took his hand in his own little ones.

"What's the matter Uncle?" he asked anxiously, "It is bad news?"

Bilbo shook his head and cleared his throat.

"You remember the stories of my adventured don't you Frodo lad?" Bilbo asked.

"Yes I do Uncle," Frodo said, "With the dwarves and the Dragon."

"You remember that I left them after the Battle of Five armies and returned to the Shire?"

Frodo nodded again.

"And you do remember that they rule a great mountain City called Erebor, don't you Frodo?" Bilbo asked.

Frodo didn't answer for a bit then he said softly.

"Are you alright Uncle Bilbo?"

Bilbo tunred to look into the frightened and concerned blue eyes of his young cousin.

"Alright?" Bilbo asked, "More than alright Frodo dear! I have been invited to come and see Fili made King Under the Mountain. My dear brave Fili, is going to rule Erebor!"

Frodo's face broke into a smile.

"That's is great news Uncle," he exclaimed gripping Bilbo's hand tight, "When do you have to leave?"

"Well," Bilbo said, "We have to leave almost right away Frodo dear. It is a long way to Erebor and we only have six months, starting from today!"

"We?" Frodo asked, his voice sounding dubious but his eyes shining in hope and excitement.

"Yes, we," Bilbo said firmly, "Thorin has said that I could bring anyone I want to. And I want to take you Frodo Baggins, my lad, to see Erebor. That is if you want to that is? Do you want to come with me Frodo?"

Frodo opened and closed his mouth several times before he choked out a yes. Bilbo clapped his arm around the young hobbit.

"Erebor Frodo," Bilbo said, "not even I can imagine what it will look like restored." Then he began leading Frodo back into BagEnd.

"Come along Frodo," Bilbo said, "We have to feed the raven, send a reply and then start packing. There is much to do Frodo. Much to do so we can start off on our adventure."


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HOBBIT

* * *

Kili watched in pride as his brother walked beside him, following their Uncle to the Throne Room. Fili kept his head straight up and his eyes were fixed on Thorin's back, but Kili saw the small fidgeting of his fingers and the iron tension that kept his jaw stiff. He brushed his arm against Fili's shoulder and when his brother snapped his head to face him with a frown on his face; Kili gave him one of his best smiles. The kind he knew that lit up Fili's face when Fili saw it; since it was one of the few genuine smiles Kili gave anymore. It worked like a charm. Kili saw the tension drain right out of his brother's face and the braids of his moustache swung around as Fili's lips spread into a small smile. He nodded to Kili and then fixed his gaze again in front of him.

The Throne Room door loomed up and Fili took a long deep breath and lifted his chin higher. Kili smiled a bit more then adopted his 'Prince Face' and followed Fili's lead. Thorin stopped before the door and turned to look at both of them. His normally gruff stern face broke into a grin.

"I see you two have worked on your princely looks," he said in a low voice, "Good. Those counsel men will be judging you as soon as you step into the Room." He paused then a sad look flashed over his features.

"If you wish to not do this Fili," Thorin said, "You can say so now."

"I have chosen my path Uncle," Fili said, "And I will walk it." Kili smiled inside himself. Those words were a reflection of his brother's life. Whatever path Fili had chosen, even from a child, he never let anyone deter him off it. Not even Kili. Not that Kili had ever wanted to deter Fili; he would rather follow him to whatever end. Even as he was doing now. In his heart; his brother was always his King.

Thorin nodded to Fili then in one swift movement, grabbed him and pulled him into his arms.

"I am proud of you," Thorin's voice was husky. Thorin reached out a hand to Kili with a small smile on his face. Kili swallowed the sudden lump in his throat and took his Uncle's hand and was pulled into the embrace. Kili inhaled the scents of his brother and Uncle and allowed the feelings of nostalgia to wash over him. Then the moment was over and Thorin pulled away to place soft kisses on their foreheads and pressed his own against theirs.

"I am proud of both of you," he said, "Stand by one another and support one another. You will both need it." Kili nodded and saw that Fili did as well. Then in a flash Thorin the King was back and he nodded sharply to both of them.

"Follow me," he said and turned to open the door. Kili glanced at Fili and saw the nervousness and fear in his older brother's eyes. He gave him a watery smile and Fili cocked his head one side and gave him a nervous grin; then they both pushed down their respective emotions and became Kili and Fili; the Princes of Erebor.

The doors opened and Thorin walked in. Fili took a breath again and followed him. Kili made sure to stay right at his side. As he moved past the doors; he almost stopped in his tracks. The air was thick with tension and ugly emotions. Kili's breath seemed stuck in his chest and he had to force his face not to contort as he tried to breathe. Heavy under currents of hate, mistrust and sick pity washed in waves over Kili. He glanced at his Uncle with walked through the unseen gale that was directed at him without so much as a single sign that he was affected. Kili now understood what Thorin meant when he had asked Kili to stand by Fili. It hurt the young Prince to know that his Uncle had had to bear this kind of treatment alone and without support every time he met with his counsel-dwarves. Just then he caught sight of Dwalin who was standing next to the Thorne. The large dwarf warrior had his dark eyes fixed on Thorin. Kili saw the spilt second when Thorin met Dwalin's eyes and the larger dwarf gave the King a quick wink. Kili hid his smile; Thorin had not been so alone after all. Kili and Fili stopped just below the Dias of the Throne and turned to face the room. Kili snuck a glance at Fili and saw that his brother had retreated behind his usual stoic mask of indifference. His grey eyes were intense and unflinching. Kili followed his gaze to see that most of their original company was present in the room as well. It surprised him, since they were neither in the King's First Tier nor in the Second Tier. He glanced at Fili and then at Thorin wondering who it was that invited them to come. Thorin had turned and was now sitting on the Throne, facing the room filled with dwarves. The dwarves that were talking amongst themselves began to fall silent one by one. Thorin then began to speak.

"Fellow Dwarves; it has been thirty years since Erebor has been restored. We have fought, build and forged a new life for us from the ruins of our forefathers," Thorin began, "For thirty years I have borne the Arkenstone; the symbol of the King's right to rule from this Throne over all the Erebor. For thirty years you have trusted me with this right to rule and have followed all my commands to whatever end." Here Thorin paused and then he stood up.

"But today that reign comes to an end." At those words the silence was broken by murmurs that made the Throne Room sound like it being filled with rain. Thorin lifted his hand and the murmurs fell silent.

"I have called you all here as a witness as I apooint my heir, who with bear the Arkenstone after me and have the right to rule," Thorin said, his deep voice echoing, "Fili, Son of Fain. My nephew. My Prince. He will be my heir. He will rule after me. He will be the new King Under the Mountain and Keeper of the Arkenstone." Thorin paused again and with a tone of voice that Kili hadn't heard in years Thorin said.

"Who will refuse my appointment?"

A shiver ran down Kili's spine even though he knew that the question was not directed at him. He tried to swallow softly but the movement of his throat sounded loud in his ears. Long tense minutes passed but no one opened their mouth or made a movement.

"Fili," Thorin called, "Come before me." Fili turned and walked up the Dias towards Thorin. Kili turned to see his brother kneel before their Uncle. Thorin placed his hand on Fili head and in Khuzdûl Thorin spoke the words of Appointment from one King to another.

"_May the hand of Mahal guide you. May the heart of the people keep you. May you rule ever fair and just. And may your kingdom run with streams of gold and the mountains blossoms with gems untold. May you live long and live wise_."

"_May you live long and live well, O King_," Fili replied in their ancient tongue according to ritual. He then looked up into Thorin's stormy blue eyes. Kili saw the change from Thorin King to Thorin Uncle and the small smile that played about his lips then Thorin King was back and Fili stood up. Thorin placed his arm around Fili's shoulders.

"This is your new King," Thorin said, "His word is now the law after mine; until the coronation day that will be in six months." There was a pause then Thorin faced Fili.

"What is your first order of business?" Fili bowed to him.

"If you will allow me O king?" he asked, turning to face the room. Thorin nodded and let him go. Fili walked down the Dias and came to stand by Kili.

"Kili, stay at my side," Kili heard his brother whisper.

"Forever," Kili whispered back. Kili saw the moment when Fili changed from Fili his loving but quiet brother to the Fili King that Kili knew always lived inside him. Kili swallowed down tears and a certain fear and dread that rushed up on him.

"According to our laws, a new King is allowed to choose new Tiers," Fili began. The silence that followed that first statement was deafening.

"All council members are now removed of their former titles and positions," Fili continued, "for the next two weeks, those who wish to be in the Tiers, may send in their applications. Announcements as to whom I have chosen will be made at the end of the month."

Fili then turned and bowed to Thorin.

"Do I have your allowance for this O King?" Kili saw the look of amusement and admiration in Thorin's eyes.

"You have my permission," Thorin said and broke in a grin at the sudden roars of outrage. Dwalin stepped up next to Thorin as dwarves began to surge towards the Dias.

"Guards," Dwalin called and in a few seconds, Fili, Kili and Thorin were being herded out the Throne Room and out the doors.

"Kili?" Fili hand grabbed a hold of his brother's. Kili looked into Fili eyes and saw that his brother looked pale and the hand that he was holding was clammy and trembling.

"It's going to be alright," Kili said to him squeezing his hand, "Trust me." Fili smiled at him.

"I always have," the blond said.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HOBBIT

* * *

Fili watched Kili sigh and toss another application into the large bin at his side. His little brother then picked up another and thumbed through it.

"Six pages," Kili muttered and slapped it down on the desk, "Six pages Fili! How can anyone write six pages to say that he wants to be in your tier?"

Fili smiled and placed the application that he was holding down on the desk as well.

"Well they want to make sure that I know every single detail of their lives," Fili said calmly, "Which is why once I read the names of some of these applicants I simply placed them in our fireplace pile, since I already know every detail and have no desire to have them in my first or second tier."

Kili grinned at him and glanced over the application in front of him and then held up the paper in front of him. Fili squinted to read the name then nodded towards the bin. Kili smiled broadened and he dropped the application in.

"Is there anyone that you have actually chosen?" Kili asked after they had gone through another twenty or so applications and half of those had been and dumped; while the other half went into the 'to be considered' pile.

Fili paused for a moment to clear his thoughts, "Yes I have. It is more of a given really. Dwalin for Captain of Guard and Balin for Royal Advisor. I want Ori to take up being Royal Scribe, but he keeps refusing for some reason. So I will have to work on that. Dori is the dwarf I want for trade and Nori for the King's Shadow. But he loves working behind the scenes so much that I can't even find him to ask him."

He paused to listen to his younger brother chuckle. It never failed to make him feel better, knowing that his brother was happy even if just for the moment. Ever since they had returned from the Battle of Five armies, Kili had been getting nightmares and his bright smile lay hidden only to be shown in the rarest of circumstances. Fili didn't push him to get over it or try and say stupid comforting words. They had almost lost each other. Right there in the middle or broken and dead bodies; they had clutched at each other and held together by force will and love; each of them determined not to let the other die. It was that and that alone that saved them. Then for many a long and painful night, Fili lay listening to sounds of his own voice crying out in pain, but worst of all he had listened to his brother's once clear and joyous voice being broken in darkness of torment and agony. And he had been helpless to save him; helpless to hold him and try to chase away the pain.

"Fili?"

Fili snapped out of his musing to see Kili looking at him with a worried frown on his face.

"Fili, what's wrong?" Fili shook his head and only then did he realize that he had been caressing his injured arm. He slowly placed his hand down on the table.

"Nothing brother," Fili said, "I was just lost in memories." Kili got up and came to kneel beside him. Fili watched his brother's face looking up at him.

"What memories?" Kili asked softly. Fili closed his eyes and looked away from Kili.

"Not good ones," Fili said, not willing to make Kili relive the painful days and nights.

"If you don't let me in I can't help you brother," Kili said softly, "I can only read your mind for so long you know."

Fili looked down to see Kili smiling at him. He sighed and allowed himself a smile back.

"It's the Battle of Five Armies," Kili said still smiling, "you were remembering how we almost lost each other." Fili nodded, not in the least surprised at his brother's spot on guess.

"But we didn't," Kili continued, "I am here as I will always be."

"But you won't be able to be there like you used to," Fili said giving voice to the one problem he had not been able to find a solution to, "Things have changed now. I am going to be King Kili. King of Erebor and you will still be a Prince. And you won't be able to be at my side like you used to be, like I need you to be."

"Then put me in your first Tier," Kili said his voice betraying some of the frustration that Fili knew was pent up inside him, "Let me be able to be as close as I possibly can. Don't you trust me to not overstep my boundaries? Don't you know that I won't jeopardize your rule?"

Fili sighed and looked up and away from those dark pleading eyes.

"It isn't you that I don't trust," he said his jaw clenching, "It's me." He felt a tug on the braids that hung from his head. He turned to see Kili shaking his head. In a swift motion his brother's forehead was pressed against his. Nothing was said between them, nothing needed to be said.

"You only have five," Kili said pulling away, "Who will the other two for your First Tier be?" Fili sighed as Kili walked back around the table to flop into the chair opposite to his.

"I have to get a dwarf for Diplomatic Relations and one for Public Relations," Fili said, "I was thinking Bofur for Public Relations and this dwarf for Diplomatic Relations." He passed an application over to Kili. Kili took it and skimmed over the two neatly written paragraphs on the page. He glanced up at Fili then re-read the page.

"One page," Kili commented afterward, "With enough material to write a book." Fili chuckled and they both looked at each other.

"Do you agree?" Fili asked Kili. Kili gave the application a look over and then nodded.

"I like him already," Kili grinned. Fili smiled back at him.

"Well the First Tier is made," Fili said dusting his hands off, "How about we go and pass on the good news to our new consel dwarves?"

They both laughed and got up to head out.

"What if any refuse?" Kili asked as Fili held the door open for him to pass through.

"My dear brother," Fili said closing the door behind them, "Why do you think I am taking you along?"


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HOBBIT

* * *

Bilbo lifted his nose and took deep long breaths. Beside him Frodo giggled and shook his head.

"I know what you are thinking Frodo lad," Bilbo said, "But I swear, nothing smells better that good old far-away air." Frodo lifted his nose and imitated Bilbo.

"It smells the same to me Uncle Bilbo," the small blue eyed hobbit remarked, "Smells like earth and animals and well... air."

"But it smells richer and more robust," Bilbo said determined to defend his position, "The shire smalls of food and wine. A soft and comforting scent. But the outdoors like this Frodo…it makes one feel alive!"

"Very well Uncle," Frodo said still grinning, "I will let you have the win this time."

Bilbo humphed and tossed his head a bit causing Frodo to burst out in laughter. Soon the two hobbits filled the air with their high laugher.

"What's this?" a deep voice suddenly broke upon them, "Two hobbits walking so very far from home. Whatever is matter?" Bilbo and Frodo spun around at the voice.

"Gandalf!" Frodo screamed in joy and ran toward the tall wizard.

"Frodo my dear," Gandalf said reaching down to half hug the Hobbit lad, "And Bilbo too. Where are you heading off to? The Shire is days and days away by now."

"We are heading to Erebor actually," Bilbo said feeling his heart pound with excitement and an almost overwhelming feeling of sick anticipation, "I got an invitation from Thorin to be at Erebor in six months. What are you doing in these parts Gandalf?"

"Well so turns out I am heading in your direction," Gandalf replied, "Fili is going to be King and I intend to be there for his coronation."

"So you got a raven as well?" Bilbo asked, "I am glad that you coming with us Gandalf. It would make me feel safer."

"I got a raven after sorts," Gandalf replied airily, "And it would also make me feel safe travelling with such fine brave hobbits such as Frodo and yourself. You have covered quite some distance in such short time. I assume that you want to reach Erebor before the six month time?"Bilbo flushed a bit.

"I won't ask how you know that,' he laughed, "But yes I do. The last I saw of Erebor, it was in ruins and looked nothing like the great Dwarf Empire that Thorin often boasted of. I wanted to get a chance to look around, meet the old company and get to know the place before I had to leave. I should hate to impose after the ceremony. No one would have time for anything after that."

"Well I am inclined to agree with you there Bilbo Baggins," Gandalf smiled down at the Hobbit, "But we should need something faster than our own two legs to get us there in three months time."

"Three months?" Bilbo exclaimed, "How are you going to manage that?"

"Bilbo my dear Hobbit," Gandalf laughed, "I am a wizard."


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HOBBIT

* * *

Kili stood as close as he could to the base of the Dias. Today was the day that Fili would announce the names of the dwarves that he had chosen to be in his First Tier. A pang of hurt and anger coursed through Kili but he pushed it away. Fili had told him his reason for not putting him in his First Tier and he had accepted it. In all of his life Fili had never led him wrongly and Kili wasn't about to start doubting the leadership of his older brother now. Not when Fili needed him to be there for him. He took a deep breath and blew out the bruised emotions and steadied himself to be that pillar of support that his King would need when Fili made the announcements.

Thorin was standing on the right hand side of the Throne, temporarily acting as Royal Advisor, since everyone had been removed from their previous title posts. His Uncle has his usual gruff, stern face but Kili could see the mischievous twinkle in his eye. It made his chest tighten from happy nostalgia. The last time he had seen that twinkle was many years ago in the Blue Mountains when they were dwarflings and his Uncle would humor them with secret trips to toy stores and late night pranks and storytelling. Kili swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat as his Uncles gaze swept over him. Stormy blue eyes locked with his own dark ones. His Uncle's gaze softened for a moment and Kili smiled back at him. Just then the Door Dwarf announced Fili's arrival and Fili strolled up to the Dias without so much as a look about him. He climbed the steps, handed Thorin a stack of envelopes and then went to stand in front of the Throne. Kili watched as Fili searched the crowd with those stern grey eyes then his brother's gaze found him. He saw the barely visible relaxing of his brother's shoulders and gave him one of his rare smiles. Fili answered back with a small smile of his own and then his King face was back on.

"My Fellow Dwarves," Fili began, "I thank you all for coming here today. I have reviewed each and every one of your applications and have made my choices."

Kili smiled to himself remembering the many applications that had not been read beyond the first page. Fili paused and then continued.

"In the hands of King Thorin lie the names of those dwarves that will make up my First Tier. When these dwarves have taken up their positions the first meeting of the court will convene for the choosing of the Second Tier members among other issues."

Fili stood and waited for the sudden babble of voices that had begun after his last statement to die down. Then he turned and nodded to Thorin who came to stand beside him. Kili caught the quick grin that Thorin flashed Fili before handing him the first envelope. Fili took it, opened and called out the name and Title of the Dwarf.

"Balin for the Title of Royal Advisor," Fili announced. Balin smiled and came up on the Dias, bowed before Fili who raised him up and pressed his forehead against the older dwarf's.

"An honor my King," Balin said.

"The honor is all mine," Fili said smiling back.

Thorin handed him the other envelope as Balin went to stand on the right hand side of the Throne.

"Dwalin for the Title of Captain of the Guard," Fili said. Dwalin strode up the Dias and knelt on one knee before Fili.

"My Sword, Hammer and Axe at your Service my King," he said his deep voice resonating in the Thorne Room.

"And my Service ever to you," Fili replied and held his hand out. Dwalin took it and rose. They pressed foreheads and Dwalin went to stand on the left side of the Throne.

Kili watched the faces of the gathered dwarves. So far the announcements were nothing surprising. But now the real surprises was about to begin.

"Ori for the Title of Royal Scribe," Fili said. Kili watched as Ori walked stiffly to the front and stumbled while climbing up the Dias. The dwarf's face was red as he bowed before Fili.

"Sorry about that my King," he apologized, "May my skills be of service to you."

"You have nothing to apologize for," Fili said sternly, "I am honored to have you write of my life." Ori flushed redder and went to stand besides Balin. Kili heard the first soft strains of murmurs beginning around him.

"Dori for the Title of Master of Trade," Fili announced after taking the envelope from Thorin.

Dori went up as if he had never had a whole night of argument with them before he accepted the Title. He went to stand beside Ori and Kili could see the huge level of retrain he was displaying in not fussing over Ori on the Dias. There was a horrified silence that followed Fili's announcement of Nori as the King's Shadow.

Nori sauntered up to the Dias as if he owned it and came to stand in front of Fili. A tense moment passed. It had taken them three long nights of searching, bribing and subtle threatening before they cornered Nori. He still gave them a run for their money before he had turned laughing and saying that he would accept the title since they passed his tests. Nori looked Fili up and down and then peered around him.

"Well at least you haven't gotten much bigger," Nori said finally, "I guess I can pass for your shadow." Fili broke into a smile.

"At your service," Nori said.

"And ever at yours," Fili replied.

"I don't envy you there," Nori said grinning and moving to stand beside Dori. Thorin handed Fili the second to last envelope.

"Bofur for the Title of Public Relations," Fili said. Bofur walked jauntily up the steps and sweeping off his hat he bowed before Fili. Bofur had positively refused in his own calm contended way. It was Bombur and mostly Bifur that convinced him that he should take the Title. In the end Bofur had broken down into tears and Fili and Kili had left feeling awful. However Bofur had come to them after and after a long discussion both sides were pleased and there was no hard feelings now. It was during that discussion that Kili realized that Fili had been right to place Bofur for Master of Public Relations, the dwarf had a way of making anyone feel understood and cared for. Bofur bowed and accepted and shared a quiet understanding smile with Fili. The Murmurs returned in full force.

"And finally," Fili said, "Harek for the Title of Master of Diplomatic Relations." A young dwarf moved forward through the crowd. The crowd parted for him once again in silence. Kili smiled. Score one for Fili; no one had expected Harek to be chosen. The dwarf bowed before Fili.

"Harek at your service my King" Harek said.

"And I ever at yours," Fili said smiling at him. They pressed heads and then Harek moved to stand beside Bofur. Fili looked over the crowd and bowed to them.

"I thank you for your patience and attendance," he said, "The First Tier will now convene. In another two weeks the Second Tier will be announced. I thank you again for you time. May Mahal shower his blessings upon you all."

With that he nodded to Dwalin who immediately began to herd the remaining Dwarves out of the Throne room. Suddenly Thorin was by his side.

"Come Kili," he said, "Let us go and get something to eat. First meetings always take very long."

Kili glanced back at Fili. His brother was looking at him with a strained expression on his face. Kili flashed him a smile to put him at ease despite his own hurt inside. It had begun. Fili was moving now to be King and Kili was being moved out of his life. Kili hadn't expected it to happen to suddenly and completely. The realization of what it meant for Fili to be king hit him. He forced himself to turn away from Fili and led away by Thorin. For the first time in his long life he began to feel alone.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HOBBIT

* * *

The first sight of Rivendell took away all the nervous fluttering of Bilbo's nerves. While the places he had visited during his adventures never faded from his memory; Rivendell held a special place. All the others had somewhat lost their glamor and charm over the long years but Rivendell; Rivendell never lost any of that. It was kept as fresh and un-faded as he beheld it now. And when he took a deep breath of the woody smells drifting up from the Last Homely House he felt was if he had at long last come home. Frodo looked up at him.

"Is that Rivendell Uncle Bilbo?" he asked his voice held the same awe that Bilbo felt.

"Yes it is Frodo lad," Bilbo said looking down at the small hobbit sitting in front of him, "that is Imladris. The Last Homely House; where Lord Elrond and his kin lives."

"Indeed it is so," Gandalf said smiling down at them from his seat astride the magnificent steed Shadowfax, "And you Frodo Baggins will be one of the few hobbits that is privileged to be hosted by Lord Elrond."

Bilbo patted the side of the smaller Mearas that they were seated on. Bilbo usually had allergic reactions to horse hair. A very unpleasant fact he had to deal with when he had gone on first set of adventures. So when Gandalf had brought the Mearas to meet them Bilbo was adamant to not be seated on a living allergy trigger. It took Gandalf and Frodo a great deal of reasoning and even some threats. It finally went down to if Bilbo did get on the horse that he would be left behind to find his own way to Rivendell. And while Bilbo did not believe that they would leave him for a second; it was Frodo's pleading blue eyes and the soft; "Please Uncle Bilbo," that got Bilbo to climb onto the back of the copper coloured Mearas. Frodo had been happily placed to sit in front of Bilbo. Bilbo whipped out his handkerchief ready to begin sneezing over Frodo, but to his great surprise he did not have one sniffle.

Gandalf who was watching Bilbo's astonished face, had broken out into a merry laugh.

"Shadowfax and his kin are no mere horses Master Baggins," he said before speaking to Shadowfax and his kin. "Come my friend," Gandalf had said reaching to caresses the strong neck of Shadowfax, "Take us Rivendell as fast and as safely as you can. We have hobbits on the ride now so we shall have to take care of them."

Shadowfax had looked right at Bilbo and Frodo and Bilbo could see the wild wisdom that was in that horse. 'No' he had thought, 'Shadowfax and his kin were not ordinary horses at all.' Then with a whinny they were off. It was like riding the wind. Not unpleasant but certainly breathtaking. They had passed quickly over any and all kind of terrain. Hillocks, plains, rocky roads; they all meant nothing to the feet of the Mearas. Day and night had blurred together as if in a mist. They had stopped to eat every now and then but for once Bilbo did not care what he had to eat or to see what the land was like. Riding the Mearas was now his new adventure and he wanted to enjoy every minute of riding these living winds. Then without warning the adventure was over and another begun. They had arrived at Rivendell.

Gandalf took the lead down the slopes of the valley that led down into Rivendell. Bilbo kept his eyes fixed on elvin buildings that were growing closer with each step. Frodo on the other hand was turning aboutin his easy trying to drink in all the sights with his little eyes.

"Uncle Bilbo, he breathed, "I can't see everything." Bilbo understaood what he meant.

"You won't be able to Frodo," he said leaning to kiss the top of his younger cousin's head, "Even if you live here for hundred years of a thousand, you won't see all of it."

Frodo nodded and sat fidgeting with excitement as they crossed the small path that hung over a deep crevice and entered the broad courtyard of Rivendell. A tall slender man was waiting for them at the bottom a staircase that led from the city itself.

"Gandalf," he said in a deep melodic tone and opened his arm wide, "Welcome back my old friend. I see you have brought friends."

"Lord Elrond," Gandalf greeted with a bow after he had slipped off Shadowfax . He walked up and the two clasped each other by the arms and Biblo saw the looks of fondness that passed between them. Bilbo absently wondered how Gandalf and Elrond had met each other and how it was that they became friends. Then the elf's gaze turned to them.

"Greetings to you again Master Baggins," he smiled at them, "I see that your journey back was safe and you are well. I hope that you had a good trip."

As he spoke several elves glided down the stairs and came to help them down. Frodo was standing looking open mouthed up at the tall graceful figures. Bilbo caught small smiles on the faces of one or two elves as they took in Frodo's gaze.

"We did have a good trip, Master Elrond," Bilbo sound, "I thank you for the hospitality that you had shown to me in the past and as of now." Elrond smiled bigger at him and bowed his head to him.

"You are most welcome Master Bilbo," Elrond said, "We have food prepared for you. Gandalf what of your steeds?"

"They will take their leave," Gandalf said and he turned to bow to Shadowfax, "May your return be safe. I thank you and your kin for your services." Bilbo and Frodo also bowed to the Mearas that had carried them. With a snort Shadowfax and his kin turned and swift as a shadow they ran up the pass and disappeared.

"Now then," Gandalf said, "Let's get on to the eating shall we?" Elrond smiled again and led them up the stairs.


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HOBBIT

* * *

Kili sat at staring at the food on his table. The chair opposite to him was empty. Again. Fili had not come to breakfast. Again. Kili wondered what it was this time that had kept his brother away. But he didn't even think to ask; he knew he would get a hurried snapped answer that would hurt more than put him at ease. He knew Fili was under pressure, he understood that training to be a King was hard but what he didn't understand was why Fili was locking him out. It hadn't started that way. Fili wound return late at night and crash in his bed. And Kili would either spread a sheet on the floor next to the bed and sleep under the shadow of his brother or would assemble some chairs next to the bed and sleep watching over his brother. But without fail Fili would always be there for breakfast. At least that was until a week ago. A week ago Fili stopped coming and had not one single substantial excuse for his behavior. He had started apologizing for not being there and then as Kili pressed to find the real reason why Fili began snapping at him. And if that wasn't worst Fili kept giving him these totally dumb assignments; discussing issues with Balin, scribe work with Ori and some random stuff with Dwalin. Kili just could not wrap his brain around what Fili was really expecting him to do. Or maybe….he shook his head. Rumors were just rumors. He never took them on before and he would not take them on now. A knock on his door made him jump. He practically raced to the door and placed his hand on the door knob.

"Please let it be Fili," he prayed and yanked the door open. All hope died at the messenger that stood with a letter in his hand.

"A message for Prince Kili from King Fili," the messenger said handing his the letter. Kili took it and thanked the dwarf closing the door behind him. He passed a rough hand over his face before he sat in his chair to read what Fili had written. It was formal letter requesting his presence at the court. Kili re-read the letter several times hoping to find something in-between the lines that would tell him that this was Fili his brother that was writing to him. But there was nothing but cold script. Kili reached over and filled his cup with warm mead and drowned the sorrow that welled up to choke him. Then he grabbed his coat and strode out the door. The King had called and the Prince must answer.

Thorin met him on the way to the counsel room. His Uncle fell into step beside him.

"How are you doing?" Thorin asked.

"Fine," Kili lied. Thorin frowned at him. They walked past a few doors and then in one swift motion Thorin pulled him into a room. Kili barely had time to react before Thorin had him held tightly with one hand while the other was pressed to his forehead.

"How did you know this one was empty?" Kili asked.

"You have a fever," Thorin said, "A rather high one since you skin is dry. Have you been sleeping well? You have dark bags under your eyes and your breath smells of mead only. Did you eat this morning?"

"Uncle I'm fine," Kili insisted trying to wriggle out of Thorin's grip.

"Stop lying to me Kili," Thorin hissed, "I raised you from birth. Do you really think you can tell you are fine when I know you are not? Now what is wrong?" Kili suddenly sagged against Thorin. He rested his head on Thorin's chest.

"It's Fili," he said softly, "he does not want me anymore."

"What do you mean?" Thorin asked.

"He stopped coming by for breakfast, he snaps at me when I talk to him. He barely even looks at me anymore Uncle Thorin," Kili said feeling the tears begin to well up in his eyes, "And then I heard…" Kili paused unwilling to put voice to the greatest of his fears.

"What did you hear?" Thorin asked his voice gentle. Kili bit his lip. He really didn't want to say it but it was eating him alive; he had to tell someone.

"I heard that Fili and Hamel have grown really close and that…that Fili keeps him at his side at all times," Kili said, feeling hot tears come down his face, "I know I should not feel jealous Uncle Thorin, but I do. That's my place. I'm supposed to be at his side. Why won't he let me be there? Why won't he…come…and…" Kili stopped unable to get past the clog of tears in his throat. Thorin pulled Kili closer.

"All the time I've know you two, you have been inseparable," Thorin said softly, "Trust your brother Kili. You know that Fili would never do anything to hurt you. He loves more than he loves himself."

"I know that," Kili said, trying to believe his uncle but his heart would obey him.

"I have to get to the counsel room," Kili said when he felt himself calm down. Thorin gripped him tighter for a second more and then let him go. Dark hurt eyes gazed into strong blue ones but if Thorin saw the pain in Kili's eyes he said nothing about it.

"Get going then," Thorin said, "you don't want to be late." Kili gave him a wiry smile and then wiped his face best that he could before heading out. He tried to ignore the sigh that Thorin gave as the door closed.

He was late and he apologized before going to his seat. Stern grey eyes frowned at him and he sank into the chair wanting to disappear into the floor. He never had a memory where Fili ever looked at him like that. He felt the tears want to rush up and overwhelm him again but he forced it down. For the first past of the meeting Fili and Hamek took turns bringing the members up to speed on what has been going on.

"Finally," Fili said, "There have been some new mining families moving into the lower levels of the Mountains. They have requested that someone come to hear of their problems and suggestions. Kili; you and Bofur will spend the next three weeks doing just that. Any questions? Bofur? Kili?"

Kili jumped at the mention of his name. He had been so engrossed in suppressing his tears and calming himself that he had missed most of what Fili and Hamel had said.

"Who do we report to?" he asked automatically. It was the line that he and Fili used to get away with not paying attention. Fili recognized the line and frowned at him.

"Report to either Hamek or Balin," Fili snapped at him, "And pay attention next time. The people need to see their Prince taking an interest in his people."

Kili did not miss the flashes of surprise that crossed the faces of the members of the company. He swallowed the nasty retort that wanted to spit from his mouth. This was Fili; this was his brother. He could not say what he wanted to say to Fili. Instead he bowed as Fili dismissed the counsel. He stood allowing the others to pass by him, hoping to get a chance to talk to Fili alone. But it was to no avail, his brother called to Hamek and walked past him and out the room without as much as a glance. Kili felt his heart break. So the rumors were true. A heavy rested on his shoulder. He turned to see Bofur smiling a awkward smile at him.

"Come on laddie," he said softly, "Let's go to my place. Bombur will have something to cheer you up."

Kili smiled back at him not bothering to hide the tears in his eyes. He leaned against Bofur as the older dwarf led him out of a side door so that no one could see the Prince of Erebor cry.


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HOBBIT

* * *

'I can't believe I am back in Rivendell eating at Lord Elrond's table," Bilbo thought to himself not for the first time. Lord Elrond sat at the head of the table and to his left Gandalf was Gandalf next to whom Bilbo was seated. To Bilbo's right was Frodo who was munching away and chatting animatedly to the young man that sat beside him. The young man, Aragorn was laughing wholeheartedly at Frodo's tales of the shire. To Lord Elrond's right sat his twin sons, Elladan and Elrohir; who were so alike that Bilbo could not tell them apart. And beside them sat their sister, Arwen who often traded supposedly secret glances with Aragorn. Bilbo smiled to himself as he caught the young man glancing over to the elf maiden.

Once the meal was done Elladan and Elrohir offered to show them around Rivendell, much to Frodo's delight. Bilbo was about to say that he would rather sit and have a nice smoke of pipeweed when he caught the mischievous glints in the eyes of the twin brothers. He cleared his throat and announced that he would indeed be pleased to be shown over Rivendell once more.

"If only to keep an eye on you three," he muttered under his breath as he followed the twins and Frodo.

"I agree Master Baggins," a husky voice said and Aragorn stepped up beside him.

"Ahh Master Aragorn," Bilbo said, "I meant no disrespect to Lord Elrond's sons. I am sure that they are…umm…very responsible."

Aragorn laughed and Bilbo heard the age in the apparently young man's voice. 'There is more to this man that meets the eye,' he thought suddenly.

"They are," Aragorn assured him, "but like all the young immortals they like to get in trouble once in a while. How else will one have stories to tell later on in life?"

"Well we hobbits are not ones for getting in trouble or having stories to tell anymore exciting that the biggest vegetable grown in one's own garden," Bilbo said.

"Yet here you are walking with elves, dining in a hidden elvish valley and on your way to visit dwarves with whom you had helped to kill a dragon," Aragon said smiling, "I would say that you hobbits are quite exciting."

"Well..umm.." Bilbo said sticking his hands into his pockets, "I am a Took you know. We are renowned for doing crazy things like going off on adventures."

"Well Master Baggins, I am glad that you are a Took. Or else we would not have met," Aragorn said, "And in the short time that I have known you I can say that I am pleased to have met you."

"Why thank you," Bilbo said surprised at the young man's words, "I am glad to have met you too Aragorn. Despite the fact that I don't know much of you but I think I can trust you. And that is a good basis I expect for the beginning of any sort of friendship."

"Indeed it is," Aragon said, "you are very wise Master Baggins. Perhaps we can get to know each other better. You can tell more of yourself and I shall tell you a tale or two while we search for Elladan, Elrohir and Frodo."

"What?" Bilbo said and spun around to see that his cousin and the two elves had disappeared, "Well I never," he said and began to laugh, "Very well Master Aragorn. Let us sit here on this bench and begin our friendship."

"I should like that," Aragorn said and sat beside him.

* * *

"I see you have brought the Hobbits along ahead of even our schedule," Lord Elrond said to Gandalf. Gandalf stood looking out of the windows of one of the high Towers in Rivendell.

"I have indeed," he said, "It was pure luck that Shadowfax and his Kin happened to be near to where we were passing. He and I have only just begun a tentative relationship that may lead to greater things in the future. But for now he consented to bear us to your home. For that I am grateful."

Elrond nodded and came to stand beside and look out the window. From their vantage point they could see the twins leading Frodo about. They watched as Elrohir lifted the small hobbit into his arms so that Frodo could see something. They could hear the tinkle of high laughter from the group. They turned their gaze to Bilbo and Aragorn sitting beside each other; the hobbit and the man sitting in an identical lounge with their faces turned to each other.

"So it has begun," Elrond said, "I can now see why it is that the Hobbits are the ones. They have that ability, don't they Gandalf. That ability to infect all things with that genuine love of theirs." Gandalf smiled.

"It is so Lord Elrond," Gandalf said, "Bilbo did it with Thorin when he was in his gold sickness. In the end even Thorin said that gold wasn't everything. And we both know how hard it is to get a dwarf to admit that."

The Elf and the Istari both chuckled. The sound echoed in the tower.

"But will it be enough?" Gandalf asked.

"I have not foreseen what the Great Unrest that will befall Erebor will be Gandalf, only that it will happen and that perhaps these Hobbits can stay that unrest," Elrond said, "But it is really up to them, is it not, to rise to the challenge. After all we are not here to force our will upon others."

"No we are not," Gandalf said, "I have faith in Bilbo and Frodo. They have never failed me thus far. Bilbo may not seem as much but he has proved himself a very strong person indeed. And Frodo is of the same leaf as he."

"Then place you trust and worries to rest," Elrond said, "It is not that they will be alone this time. We shall be with them." Gandalf shot a look at Elrond.

"What do you mean this time?" Gandalf asked. Elrond looked back out the window and to the heavens.

"Let the future stay where it is for now Gandalf," Elrond said, "We need not worry about it so soon. The present it what needs to be taken care of."

"I apologize if I seemed forward Lord Elrond," Gandalf bowed to the Elvin Lord. Elrond patted his shoulder.

"No need my friend. Now come," Elrond said, "I have already sent word to Gwaihir and his kinfolk. They shall be arriving to take us to the Carrock in but a few days. We need to prepare for the flight."

* * *

Bilbo looked down from the back of the Eagle. 'I can't believe I am flying on Eagle's again," Bilbo thought. He glanced across the Sky and saw the other Eagles spread out , their huge wings laying wide on the air. He glanced back behind him to see Gandalf smiling back at him.

"Didn't think you would be back on an Eagle did you?" Gandalf shouted.

"Never in my wildest dreams," Bilbo said laughing, "Oh Gandalf. You are making all hopes and wishes come true." Gandalf laughed with him.

"Uncle Frodo," A small voice called and Bilbo looked down to see an Eagle swoop by carrying Frodo and Elrohir which had taken a liking to the small hobbit. The tall elf held Frodo tightly with one hand and with the next was pointing out various things for Frodo so see and telling him the names in elvish. Elladan and Aragon were riding another Eagle that followed closely to the one that Lord Elrond and Arwen was riding on. The elf and the man both bore the same calm ageless silence that was only broken by the clear gaze of the elf and the wild light in the eyes of Dunedain. Bilbo waved to Frodo and set his face to the horizon. This adventure was fastly becoming the better and not to mention considerable safer than the previous one.

Three days later they arrived at the tall Tower of rock that was vaguely in the shape of a large bear. The Eagles dropped them off and then the eight travelers began the long trek down the Carrock.

"Where are we heading to Uncle?" Frodo asked as he held to Bilbo's hand with his left and to Elrohir's with his right.

"If I'm not mistaken," Bilbo said trying to smoother his excitement, "We will be heading to Beorn's house. Am I right Gandalf?"

"Right you are Bilbo," Gandalf said, "We are heading to Beorn's house."

They arrived at Beorn's house close to the evening. The massive skin changer was waiting for them on his front porch.

"You are late," he laughed folding his arms across his massive chest, "But not too late. Good day to you Wizard, Elves and Hobbit."

"Greetings to you Beorn Skin changer," Elrond said, dipping his head gracefully.

"Greeting to you Beorn," Gandalf followed the bow.

"Enough with you greetings," Beorn bellowed, "Come in and eat. We leave at first light. All the preparations have been made. My horses will take us there and then return home."

"What's with the hurry?" Bilbo asked Gandalf as they followed Beorn inside. Gandalf avoided Bilbo's eyes and muttered something under his breath. He was about to press the matter but was sidetracked by Beorn's dogs that were herding them to the table. The following meal drove all thoughts of Gandalf's refusal to answer him out of his mind. Hours after they settled down in the large common room alongside the fire and went to bed. Bilbo fell asleep after humming a tune from the shire to soothe Frodo, who had curled up next to him.

Beorn woke them the next morning and after another wonderful breakfast they set off. They took a further three days before they finally broke free of the MirkWood Forest and atop a small hillock Bilbo saw the one sight he had been waiting for almost thirty years to see. The massive mountain kingdom of Erebor stood lit by the morning sun. Bilbo felt tears well up in his eyes.

"It that it Uncle Bilbo?" Frodo asked in a hushed voice, "Is that Erebor?"

"Yes Frodo dear," Bilbo said wiping his eyes with his handkerchief, "That is Erebor."


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HOBBIT

* * *

Fili made his way down the halls towards his room. He passed by Kili's door without so much as a glance and entered his own. He closed it behind and walked towards his desk in the dark. Once he reached it he pulled out his chair, sat it in and laid his head on the table.

"Tell me it's working?" he said into the darkness. He felt more that heard Nori step towards the desk.

"We are close," Nori said. Fili gave an inward groan. Just then a knock sounded on his door. He gestured for Nori to open in with his hand, not even raising his head from the table. Nori opened the door to allow Dwalin inside. Dwalin stepped up to the desk.

"Anything?" Fili asked.

"We have it narrowed down to just a few suspects," Dwalin said and then paused, "But nothing certain Fili."

"How long will it take?" Fili asked, his heart sinking.

Nori and Dwalin looked at each other. The heave silence answered Fili before his Captain of the Guard did.

"Hopefully a few more days," Dwalin tried to sound confident but even Fili could hear the lie, "I promise we will find out who threatened Kili." Fili nodded with tears in his eyes. He was glad that he didn't light the candles in his room. He didn't want them to see him cry.

"Thank you," he managed to croak out. Nori and Dwalin exchanged looks again and then mumbling something they both left the room. As soon as the door closed, Fili buried his head and screamed.

It had been a nightmare for him ever since Nori came to him and told him that someone had made a threat on Kili's life. Fili had been frantic with worry. He, Balin, Nori and Dwalin had sat down and gone over a long list of who, why and when. But there was nothing certain. Nothing certain but the why. Why would someone want to kill Kili?

"Simple really," Nori had said, "what better way to break you Fili if not to take Kili from you? Once you are broken, they will try and manipulate the situation and put whoever they would like as King."

It was a logic that Fili could not find fault with. It was true after all; if Kili died then Fili could not continue. He would be more than broken. He would be a dead dwarf walking among the living. Nothing more than an empty shell. Kili was his life.

"What do I do?" he had asked them, "how do I keep my brother safe?"

They had also spent long discussions on that and there was only one plan really that they could come up with. Telling Kili was out of the question. He would never consent to a guard or even if he did, he would not take them seriously. He would insist that he was fine and continue as normal. And during a moment of perceived safety any assassin could strike. Once again it was Nori who put into words what they were all thinking.

"Ignore him," Nori said harshly, "Degrade him, put him down. Show to all that he isn't worth anything to you. And do it convincingly Fili. We have to make them think that going after Kili is a waste of time. Devote your attention and perceived love to someone else and in the meantime, Dwalin and I will hunt for the assassins."

For once Nori and Dwalin agreed on something right away. But they had the easy job while Fili had hell. He sought to break his lifelong bond with his brother. It felt like tearing away part of his soul. Every time he saw Kili's hurt face and attempts at bravado in the face of Fili's harshness, Fili wanted to run to his brother and beg for forgiveness. He wanted to take Kili into his arms and tell him that he still loved him. That he didn't mean the words, but a hurt and alive Kili was better than a happy and dead Kili.

But the worst part of it all was having to pretend to like Hamek the way he liked Kili. It made Fili nauseous with guilt and shame every time he called Hamek to his side and pretended that the dwarf was Kili. He also felt guilty about putting Hamek in harm's way, because if he did play his part successfully then the assassination attempt with move from Kili to Hamek. He prayed long and hard each day that Nori and Dwalin would come through for him. He needed them to come through. He didn't know how much longer he could keep up this façade before the pretence of a severed bond became the real thing.

Fili woke to someone knocking at his door. He lifted his head from the desk with a groan. He stumbled to the doorway and opened it to find Hamel waiting outside. He swallowed the sigh and smiled at the dwarf.

"What can I do for you Hamek?" he asked.

"Reports came in from Prince Kili and Master Bofur," Hamek said gesturing to a pile of paper in his hand, "you told me to bring them to you as soon as I got them. So here they are."

"Keep them for now," Fili said, "Take them to the Counsel Room. I will meet you there. Have you eaten already?" Hamek shook his head.

"Very well. We'll get breakfast there and go over the reports," Fili said smiling at the dwarf. His stomach churned as Hamek smiled back at him and nodded. He closed the door and this time allowed himself a sigh.

Fili sat half listening to Hamek give his opinions on what to do about the Mining Families. Kili had written the report and he was still listing his letters off to one side, obscuring them a bit. Fili smiled, remembering the long night he had sat with Kili helping to write the letters 'standing up' instead of 'lying down.'

"King Fili," Hamek asked, "What do you think?" Fili forced himself not to look blank. Instead he schooled his expression to appear thoughtful. The fact that he could tune out Hamek was only further testament to how much he was becoming incapable of playing this role. He could never tune out Kili. His brother's voice was ever present in his mind as his own. He was frantically trying to recall the last thing that Hamek said when a messenger opened the door.

"A message for you King Fili," the dwarf said. Fili nodded to him hiding his obvious relief at being saved.

"A Master Baggins and company have arrived," The dwarf began. Fili bolted out of his seat.

"Baggins?" he asked excitedly, "Bilbo Baggins? And Company? Who is with him?"

"Master Balin reports A Wizard Gandalf, the Skin Changer Beorn, four Elves, one man and Two Hobbits," the Dwarf said. Fili felt his face spread into a wide smile. He turned to Hamek.

"We shall have to cancel this meeting," he said, "I have other business to attend to." He left before Hamek could respond.

Fili dashed out the door at a practical run.

"Fili," he heard a deep voice call his name. Fili turned to see Thorin coming towards him.

"Bilbo is here," Fili called happily back to him.

"I know," Thorin said catching up with him, "They are at the main gates."

"They are early," Fili said as they moved quickly through the corridors, "And Gandalf as well Thorin."

"I know," Thorin said a bit shortly.

Fili stopped, "Thorin what wrong?"

Thorin stopped and looked back to him. His Uncle frowned at him.

"Have you told Kili?" Thorin asked. Suddenly the world seemed to reel around Fili. The cold frosty look in his Uncle's eyes could mean only one thing. Thorin believed the rumors that Nori had spread. Thorin believed that he thought Kili was worthless. If Thorin believed them, that meant Kili did too. Fili opened his mouth to speak but his voice was chocked by an emotion he could not name.

"No," he managed to choke out.

"I thought so," Thorin said and turned away from him and began walking. Fili stared after his Uncle. His head felt suddenly light and his feet felt as if they were made of rock. He took several deep breaths and forced his legs to move and carry him after Thorin.

He reached the main gates in time to see a small group enter the mountain. Thorin and the other members of the company was already there, but Fili did not see Kili and Bofur. Gandalf he recognized immediately and Beorn as well. The elves stood tall and graceful beside them. Fili recognized Lord Elrond from Rivendell, but the other three he didn't know. And there was the one strange man he did not recognize at all. He pushed forward looking for the one face he really wanted to see. And then the curly brown head of hair flashed into view.

"Bilbo!" he called out, "Bilbo Baggins!"

Bilbo's cheerful face turned and scanned the crowd till it saw him.

"Fili my dear," Bilbo called, "Congratulations I must say. I know I've come early but Gandalf absolutely insisted that we come ahead of time. And you know how I like to be on time. I mean it isn't so bad being ahead of time, but by three months is quite ahead, don't you think. I hope we won't be inconveniencing you."

By the time Bilbo had rambled through his speech Fili had reaching the Hobbit. He grabbed Bilbo into a rough embrace. Bilbo returned the hug just as fiercely.

"How can you ever inconvenience me Bilbo?" Fili asked smiling at the Hobbit.

"Come on and move aside," Bofur said behind him, "Stop stealing our burglar."

Everyone laughed but Fili felt his heart skip a beat. He spun around to see Kili standing behind him. He was about to greet his brother only to be stopped by the pained look in Kili's eyes. He instead stepped aside and allowed himself to drift to the outside of the group. He stood with his back to them, taking deep breaths to calm his own pain. He lifted his head and took one last deep calming breath and open them to see a dwarf aiming at the group with cocked bow and arrow.

He froze for a split second then spun around with Kili's name on his lips. His call never came. Kili's voice rang out instead.

"Fili, watch out!"

Fili watched in horror as his brother launched from the crowd toward him. The world seemed to blur into silence and chaos. Fili heard the soft twang of the bow string and the equally soft _twip_ of the released arrow. Then Kili was in front of him and his brother's body was between him and the arrow. He heard people scream and the high voice of Bilbo, but he could do nothing but watch events unfold.

Kili took the arrow to the chest. Fili heard himself give a strangled groan as Kili rocked back into him with the force of the blow. His brother's eyes were wide with pain and shock. Fili caught Kili and held him tight against him. Kili looked up at him with wide unseeing eyes. It was then that Fili snapped.

"KILI!" Fili screamed gathering his brother to him, "KILI! Stay with me! Kili. Please. Don't die. Kili. Kili."

A trickle of blood ran down from the corner of Kili's mouth. Fili was dimly aware of Thorin beside him shouting orders and saying something to him. But he could only hear a loud ringing in his ears and all he saw was his baby brother in his arms with arrow sticking out of his chest. Kili's clothes was soaking up with blood.

"Fi…li…," Kili gurgled, "Fili…I..I…Fee." The last word was said with such agony as Kili convulsed in Fili's arms that Fili felt tears well up in his eyes. Suddenly Thorin was shaking him.

"Come on Fili," he said calmly, "We need to get him to the healing rooms." Fili nodded feeling numb. Thorin tried to take Kili from him.

"No!" Fili shouted pulling Kili back to him, "you won't take him from me. I'll take him. I'll carry him." He bent back to Kili. "Kee. Stay with me alright. Please stay with me." Then he bent closer to his brother.

"Forgive me," Fili whispered, "Please don't leave me. I need you Kili. Please. Please. Kili. Kili, promise me." He looked to see Kili's eyes fixed on him. Kili nodded and whispered hoarsely.

"I promise, Fee."

Fili laughed a ragged sob with relief and lifted his brother up and followed Thorin and the others down the corridors.


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HOBBIT

* * *

Frodo watched in horror as Fili rocked back from the arrow in his chest. He let out a small scream but it was drowned out in the screams that came from Fili. AS the blond dwarf soon-to-be King hugged his younger brother to him, Frodo eyes ran frantically over the crowds of equally horrified on lookers. All of them wore faces of shock, anger, fear and sorrow; all of them except one. The slim dwarf hung back in the shadowy alcove. His blue eyes glinted with a malice that made Frodo's blood run cold. And when they all heard the keen that Kili gave as he convulsed in Fili's arms, the slim dwarf broke into a smile. And for once Frodo was very glad that he was so small and those eyes and that cold smile could not see him to be directed at him. He looked up at his Uncle but Bilbo was at Thorin's side, saying that they needed to get Oin. The elves were also around the frantic group of dwarves, towering serenely over the shorter race. But their brows were wrinkled and that was a sure sign of distress. Frodo looked back for the slim dwarf but he had left. Suddenly everyone began to move and Frodo was taken by the hand by his Uncle.

"Come Frodo lad, " Bilbo said running his free hand through his honey brown curls, "We are going along with Thorin and the Company to make sure that Kili is alright. I'm terribly sorry that your first trip to Erebor had to begin this way. Terribly sorry my lad. I do hope that Kili will be alright. He is the line of Durin, so he is very stubborn, so he may survive this after all. But it as an arrow to the chest after all. So you know…."

Bilbo trailed off after that and ran his hand through his hair again. Frodo shivered despite himself. He knew what his Uncle meant. An arrow in the chest meant almost certain death. And death was a thing that Frodo knew and never wanted to know again. Death had taken his first family and he had lived in constant fear that death would take Bilbo, which was his second family. And now when Bilbo had finally convinced him that Death won't take him away from Frodo without a long and difficult fight; Death had come again here. To steal from the people that he secretly considered a distant family; the Dwarves of Erebor; which had returned Bilbo to the Shire as a different hobbit from before. And because of them Bilbo took Frodo. So Frodo owed them a lot. His Dwarf family, gave him Bilbo. He felt the familiar fear crowd him, he suddenly felt like he could not handle it if Kili died. And the look of Fili's face; Frodo knew that for sure the seemingly strong blond dwarf could not handle it either. A hand touched Frodo's shoulder lightly. Frodo looked up to see the tall figure of Elrohir walking next to him.

"It is a fresh wound," Elrohir said, "My father is one the greatest healers in Middle Earth. If they would allow it, I am sure that my Father would help him." Frodo heard Bilbo sigh.

"Oh I don't know about that," Bilbo said in a low voice, "Thorin isn't very fond of elves, my lord Elrohir."

"If your father can save my nephew, I will let him," Thorin's deep voice boomed out to them, "I may not be fond of Elves much, but in the face of my pride and Kili's life. I would bow to the Elves."

It was a hard statement to say and Frodo knew it from the tightening of Thorin's jaw. He glanced at Bilbo who had his mouth open and then to Lord Elrond, who tilted his head to Thorin.

"There will be no bowing needed," Lord Elrond said, "a healing room is all I require."

Thorin nodded stiffly and with a few short harsh words the company picked up pace.

"That is Khuzdûl he spoke Frodo," Bilbo said, "the ancient language of the Dwarves. I guess that Thorin did change. But I didn't realize that he had changed so much." Frodo saw Bilbo catch Thorin's eye at the last words.

"Yes Thorin King," Bilbo said, "I never thought I would see the day that you welcomed the help of elves."

"Not all elves are like Thranduil," Thorin said a little heatedly, "I have even begun to tolerate some of the mirkwood elves."

"My my," Bilbo said, "Shocking Thorin. Simply shocking. Whatever are the dwarves of Erebor saying?"

Thorin didn't get chance to reply for they had arrived at the healing halls. Frodo saw Fili heading into one followed by Gandalf and Lord Elrond. Lady Arwen also went with them and the door closed behind them.

Thorin ran a hand through his hair then he turned to address them.

"Well it is up to them now," he said, "Let us take care of our guests. Bilbo, you and you your kin and you elves and your companion can follow us. I think we left Beorn at the front gates. Bofur, Bombur; go and get Beorn and lead him to our Dining Hall." With that Thorin strode off and they all trailed behind him.

The Dining Hall was huge and very richly decorated. Great streams of gold ran through the walls and up into the ceiling. Frodo was amazed that people that were so short could make places that were so big. It hardly ever seemed that they were in a mountain.

"Uncle Bilbo," Frodo whispered, as they were led around to their seats, "How to the Dwarves reach so high to make the ceiling?"Bilbo chuckled softly and whispered back.

"Ladders and ropes Frodo," Bilbo said, "Lots of ladders and ropes."

Frodo nodded back in awe and took his seat next to Bilbo, who was sitting one chair away from Thorin. The seat between them was empty as well as the seat on the left of Thorin. Fordo supposed those were for Fili and Kili. He looked around as the other Dwarves were seated and then Aragorn, and next to him was the Elf brothers and lastly four seats away on either side was Beorn, who seemed to take up that much space anyway.

Thorin waited till the food was placed on the table and then he stood. Everyone fell silent.

"Master Baggins and company. Lord Aragorn and Lords Elladan and Lord Elrohir. I thank you all for coming and bid you welcome to Erebor," he said, "It has not been the start that I was hoping for but the things that have come to light will not throw a damp upon our hospitality. While you and yours are here, Erebor is at your service." Thorin bowed and Bilbo, Aragorn and the Elves made their respective replies. And then to Frodo's great delight the eating began.

It was just like Bilbo described in his stories and even better since Frodo was now part of the stories. He talked with his mouth full, threw food over the tables at anyone and drank sloppily. It was the most fun he had ever had since that last food fight with Pippin and Merry. When the meal was done everyone got and moved around talking and laughing with each other. Bilbo was in deep conversation with Thorin and Dwalin and Frodo had never seen Bilbo so alive in all his short years. So he left him alone and wandered over to where Elrohir and Elladan were sitting with Aragorn.

"Good afternoon Frodo," Aragorn said moving around to make some space for the small hobbit. Frodo allowed himself to be lifted into the space by the man's strong arms.

"Good afternoon," Frodo said. That was about the conversation they had and Frodo didn't mind. Something about the elves and Aragorn didn't call for much talk. It was alright to just sit and be with them. It felt strangely like home to Frodo. He sat sipping his drink until the glass was empty. He then slipped down to get more when he overheard a low whisper.

"Who do think it was that made that shot at Kili?" a dwarf with thick red hair asked. 'That must be Glóin,' Frodo thought.

Another slim dwarf with hair in elaborate plaits shook his head. 'Dori,' Frodo confirmed.

"I don't know," Dori replied, "I can't think of anyone wanting to hurt Kili But then Fili did make some major changes in Court, so this may be a way to try and break him. I wonder if anyone caught any dwarf that may have been involved."

Just then the dwarf with the malicious eyes and the cold smile came back to Frodo. He felt himself shiver and his mouth go dry. He took a shaky sip from his cup and made his way back to the elves. He was placed to sit again but this time the silence felt suffocating.

"So are you going to tell us what is wrong?" he heard Elrohir ask.

Frodo almost choked. He looked up at the kind faces of Elrohir and his brother and Aragorn.

"I…I may have seen a dwarf that was involved with Kili's shooting," Frodo said in a low voice.

"Did he see you?" Aragorn asked. Frodo turned to look at Aragorn and froze. He had always thought that Aragorn was just some man that lived with elves but this person was not the same Aragorn. There was a light in his eyes and face that was akin to the light that shone in the Elves. It was dimmer light but the same none the less.

"You, you are not normal are you?" Frodo asked, "You are like Elrohir and Elladan in some way." Aragorn smiled.

"We are kin, after a sort," Aragorn said softly, "But you didn't answer my question Frodo. Did he see you?" Frodo shook his head.

"I don't think so. He was gloating over Kili being hurt," Frodo shook again. He felt the slender for powerful arm of Elrohir circle and rest around his shoulders.

Aragorn looked away for a bit then turned back to them.

"We shall keep this to ourselves for a bit," he said, "Frodo say nothing for now. If my Lord Elrohir and Elladan is willing, we shall do a little looking around and find out what we can before we make any accusations or recommendations."

Frodo felt more than heard the soft laugh of the Elvin brothers.

"We are willing," said Elladan, "At least now we shall have a bit of fun. We shall meet later and discuss our courses of action. For now Frodo you shall stick to us or to your Uncle."

"Thank you," Frodo said feeling comforted. Elladan reached over and placed his hand on his head and said something in the soft musical language of the elves. Immediately Frodo felt even better. He looked up at the more solemn of the brother in surprise.

"A gift," Elladan said, "to ease your heart of its burdens."

"Thank you again," Frodo said.

"Speak not of it," Aragorn replied with a smile, now back his normal wild looking self, "What are friends for?"


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HOBBIT**

* * *

**I apologize for the late update and the redoing of this chapter.. I know I got some excellent reviews for it, but i was never pleased with how it was written. It did not have the right emotional flavor as i wanted. And i dislike writing things i am not pleased with. I like to give my readers my very best. So here it is..re-done, i hope that you all like it. Thank you all for your patience. Updates will come sooner now. Enjoy. **

* * *

Fear. That is what Fili felt. A cold, mind numbing fear like nothing he had ever felt before. It was even worse than the fear he had felt when Kili had lain beside him, unconscious to the world, after the Battle of Five Armies. Because he still had Kili's love and unwavering trust. But this time as Kili lay, panting in his arms, Fili didn't have that assurance. Kili's trust in him had been broken by none other than Fili himself, and Mahal help him if Kili died before he could repair the damage that he had done. _Mahal help him!_

"Put him down on the bed Fili," Lord Elrond's calm voice broke upon Fili's dark thoughts. Fili winced as he lay Kili on the white sheets of the healing bed. Kili cried and arched a little as his body rested flat against the mattress. Immediately Fili was bent over Kili whispering in his brother's ear.

"It's alright Kee," Fili said his voice almost choking on the trapped tears, "It going to be alright. Lord Elrond and Gandalf are here. They are going to help you Kee. It will be alright." The last words came out a bit more desperate than he wanted it too. He swallowed down the tide of despair that wanted to swamp him over. Kili's eyelids fluttered open and for a second those dark eyes locked onto Fili's own grey ones.

"Stay with me Fee," Kili whispered hoarsely, "Don't leave me. Please don't….arrgnghh!" Those dark eyes clouded over with pain and agony before Kili slipped back into unconsciousness. Words stuck in Fili's throat as he looked up at Lord Elrond and Gandalf helplessly. '_Please_!' his gaze begged them. And the Elf and Wizard sprang into action.

Gandalf sipped out and short blade and cut off Kili's tunic and upper undershirt. Fili helped him take it off Kili while Lord Elrond slipped off his robe and pulled the sleeve up his long pale arms. Just then Oin rushed into the room.

"Fili!" he asked quietly coming over, "What's going on?"

"If you will aid me Master Dwarf," Lady Arwen's soft voice spoke out, "I shall need some assistance while my Father heals the Prince." Oin shot a look as Fili who nodded and then returned to help Gandalf with preparing Kili.

"Stay at his head," Gandalf said in a low voice, "Keep talking to him. Your voice will tie him to this world and keep him from straying where we cannot follow."

Fili swallowed hard and nodded. He understood what Gandalf meant. He sat cross legged above Kili and took his brother's head between his hands, his thumbs softly caressing his forehead. He bent over to rest his forehead against Kili's.

"I'm here," he whispered, "I am here Kili. Please stay with me. They are going to start now Kili. It will hurt brother dear. But for Mahal sake…bear with Kili. Don't leave me. Please don't leave me."

At last they were ready. Bowls of water and cloth lay prepared. Lord Elrond stood beside Oin who was waiting with a knife and a rough cloth to grip the arrow shaft. No one said anything as Oin took hold of the shaft and placed the knife against Kili's chest.

"I'm sorry my boy," Oin said and with a sigh simultaneously pulled and cut with the knife.

Kili screamed and arched up in the bed his eyes opened unseeingly. Fili and Gandalf grabbed a hold of Kili to steady him. Oin grunted a bit as the arrow seemed unwilling to come out. He slid the blade in at an angle to open the wound a bit more. Then there was sick _pop_ and the arrow was out. Oin stepped back relived to see that the arrow head had also come out. Lady Arwen followed with a cloth pressed against the wound. Kili flopped back on the bed his skin slick with a cold sweat. His face was contorted with pain even in his unconscious state. Fili blinked away the sweat that fell into his own eyes. His body felt shaky but he wasn't going to give up on Kili now. He resumed his soft words while he stroked Kili's head. To his relief the pain contortions of Kili's face faded away. He pressed a kiss to Kili's forehead.

"You are doing great Kee," he said, "Keep breathing Kili. Stay with me. Stay with me."

"Now Lord Elrond, Gandalf intoned and Fili looked up to see Lady Arwen remove the cloth. Blood gushed from the wound and ran down Kili's side before Lord Elrond sat down and placed his slender hand over it. Soft words in elvish filled the room while Oin and Arwen cleaned up the blood from off Kili. Fili kept whispering to him while Gandalf sat to the side and smoked.

It felt like hours passed when Lord Elrond Finally stopped. He sighed and lifted his hand from Kili's chest.

"It's done," He said and got up. Fili watched in surprise as the Elvin Lord swayed a bit on his feet. Lady Arwen placed her hand on his shoulder and her lips moved voicelessly. Colour flooded Lord Elrond's face. Fili glanced at Lady Arwen to see that her skin had now gotten a shade paler than normal.

"Thank you," Lord Elrond said simply and patted her hand. She smiled at him then down at Kili. Oin was busy cleaning the wound. It wasn't completely healed and thin line of blood still flowed out from it.

"It was poisoned," Lord Elrond nodded to the arrow, "I have removed the poison from the Prince's body and healed most of the internal damage. The rest of his healing with be done with time and the care of his kin."

Fili felt lightheaded with relief.

"Thank you Lord Elrond," he managed to say before breaking down into tears, "Thank you so much."

Lord Elrond placed his head on Fili's shoulder.

"No thanks are needed," the elf Lord said, "I know what it is like to lose one that is dear to you."

Fili looked up into the clear eyes of the elf and saw mirrored there a deep seated grief and pain that did not diminish with the passing of long years. He swallowed hard and then bent his head back to Kili.

"I shall go and inform Thorin and the others," Gandalf said, breaking the somewhat somber silence, "They would want to know what has transpired. Especially since they are putting on a grand show for the sake of appearances and probably worrying their beards off in roaring silence."

"I will go with him as well," Oin said standing up and wiping his hands, "Thorin will want that extra assurance that the lad is safe and well." He looked up at Lord Elrond. "I never thought i would see the day that i would let an elf into a dwarf healing room. But for Kili, i would let you anywhere in Erebor." Lord Elrond smiled and bowed to Oin.

"you skills as a healer for your kind is well known, Lord Oin," Lord Elrond said, "It was you that kept them well during their long journey so that they would have reached the end with enough strength to face the dragon." Oin mumbled something under his breath, but Fili knew he was pleased.

"Let Lord Elrond go with you as well," Fili said. The Elf Lord and Gandalf looked at him for a second then inclined their heads.

"You will make a fine King," Lord Elrond said smiling a little.

"As I told you Lord Elrond," Gandalf said setting off for the door, "Why do you ever doubt me?"

"I do not doubt you Gandalf," Lord Elrond's voice drifted away from Fili, "It is your methods that merit some cautious counsel."

The closing door blocked out Gandalf's reply. Fili stroked Kili's face.

"You fear still for his life," the voice of Lady Arwen broke upon Fili's thoughts.

Fili didn't look up at the elf maiden.

"I fear that those who tried to hurt him will try again," Fili said, "And I do not know still who is responsible. How can I protect him against an unseen, unknown enemy?"

Lady Arwen's hand rested on his shoulder. He looked up into her blue grey eyes.

"Fear is a dark poison that clouds the mind," she said, "Do what you can and what you must and then trust in your friends and your family. In the darkness a light always shines where there is love." With that she bent and pressed her lips to his head and then to Kili's.

"Be brave strong hearts," she said softly then left the room.


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HOBBIT

* * *

Bilbo sighed in himself as Thorin took another drink from his goblet. The King Under the Mountain was putting on a grand show for his people in the light of Kili getting shot, but all the grand showing in the world could not have hidden the fear and worry that shone in Thorin's eyes. Bilbo smiled a bit to himself, he really couldn't blame Thorin; after all, he did the same thing whenever Frodo was ill. Always saying that everything was alright despite the fact that he was beside himself with worry. Thorin placed down the goblet with an ill concealed forcefulness that belied his calm exterior.

"What is taking them so long?" he growled softly under his breath, staring at the contents in his cup as if they would reveal the answer to him.

"Relax Thorin." Bilbo said, knowing full well that Thorin would never do such a thing, "He did take an arrow to the chest. It is not something that you simply put a bandage on and then say all is well."

"I never said that," Thorin snapped at Bilbo, "It just that those elves claim to be so well versed in everything yet they are still taking a long time with my nephew. If I find out that…" he never got to finish his sentence.

Silence flooded the room and Bilbo followed everyone's gaze to the door of the Dining Chamber. Gandalf, Lord Elrond and Oin stood in the open arches.

"It is done," Lord Elrond said smiling lightly, "Your nephew is safe and recovering." Bilbo felt relief wash over him so heavily he thought he would faint. He glanced at Thorin in time to see the Dwarf King's eyes flicker to Oin before going back to Lord Elrond. Bilbo rolled his eyes. This Dwarf versus Elf spat was getting too old.

"He is right," Oin said, "The lad is fine." Oin did not even finish the last words before Thorin had brushed past him and was almost at a full run down the corridor.

Bilbo shook his head as felt a small warm hand slip into his. He looked down to see Frodo looking up at him.

"Kili is fine?" Frodo asked, "He will not die?" the last word came out a bit forced and Bilbo was drawn back to the long nights when he had stayed up with Frodo answering that same question about himself.

"Yes he is, Frodo dear," Bilbo said squeezing the young hobbit's hand, "He will not die. Come let's go and see him shall we? We may have to wait quite a bit since Thorin went ahead first and despite all his gruffness he does love Kili so."

Frodo smiled and nodded and they followed the train of Dwarves heading down the corridor. Bilbo paused by Beorn who was still seated at the table.

"Will you be coming?" he asked the massive skin changer.

"Nay," Beorn said, "There are things to be said, sorted and resolved before that time. I am content here." Bilbo frowned.

"What things?" he asked feeling like he had missed something obvious.

The Skin changer gave him one long look, and then burst into raucous laughter before going back to his eating. Bilbo sighed and moved away. He would think about Beorn's words at another time, for now the most important thing was going to see Kili.

They arrived just in time to see everyone gathered outside the door, but there was no joyous remarks from the dwarves.

"What is going on?" Bilbo asked pushing himself through the crowd till he and Frodo was at the front of the group. The scene that he saw shot through his heart and made his head feel light with despair.

Thorin was standing beside the bed glowering at Fili who was sitting cross-legged on the bed with Kili's head cradled between his hands. Bilbo didn't need to see Thorin's face to know that the King Under the Mountain was giving Fili his famous death glare. To Fili's credit, the blond dwarf was staring right back without flinching. But his eyes were hollow and tired. His fingers moved unceasingly across Kili's forehead, soothing his injured brother.

"If it wasn't for you Kili would still be well," Thorin said his voice thick and low, "You ignored him, debased him, treated him like he was nothing and he jumped in front of an arrow for you! For you Fili!"

Fili said nothing. But Bilbo saw Fili's lips tighten and his fingers made as if to close into fists but then forced themselves to resume the slow steady caresses. Bilbo felt confused. What was Thorin talking about? Couldn't he see that Fili was just as devastated about what happened to Kili? Didn't he see that despite that harsh words that Thorin was throwing at him; that Fili first concern was Kili?

"You tore your brother's heart out," Thorin continued his voice even harsher, "And you didn't protect him! Fili…"

"Stop it!" a small high voice shouted. Bilbo looked down to see Frodo glaring at Thorin. The younger hobbit yanked his hand out of Bilbo's and balled them in to tiny fists.

"Can't you see he's hurt?" Frodo yelled at Thorin. Thorin frowned down at Frodo.

"Of course I can see he is hurt," Thorin all but spat at Frodo, "He took an arrow to the chest young hobbit."

Frodo snorted dismissively at Thorin.

"I wasn't talking about Kili," Frodo said, "I was talking about Fili. Can't you see he is hurt? Can't you see he is in pain? Can't you see that his own heart had been ripped out and is lying on the bed? Or are you too blind in your own pain that you ignore the pain of others?"

There was an awkward pause as Thorin was rendered speechless by the words of a tiny hobbit lad. Bilbo moved forward and took Frodo's hand.

"He's right you know Thorin," Bilbo said, "Just look. Don't be blind anymore Thorin. You told me you changed. You told me you were not the same as before. Prove it to me now. Just look at him!"

Thorin moved as if in slow motion to look at Fili. Then in one swift motion the Dwarf King dropped to his knees beside the bed and laid his forehead against Kili's arm. Bilbo gripped Frodo's hand tighter as Fili moved one hand to place it on Thorin's head; his fingers carrying out the same soothing maneuvers. Bilbo saw the slight shudder than ran through Thorin and heard the collective sighs of relief from the dwarves behind him.

"Uncle Bilbo?" Frodo whispered, "Did I….I didn't mean to shout at him like that…I…"

"It's alright Frodo," Bilbo smiled down at him, "Even big grumpy Kings need to get shouted at sometimes. You did what you thought was right and that is the most important thing. Now all we have to do is help our friend to heal, alright?"

Frodo nodded. And at that moment the two hobbits made a silent promise in themselves that their family would not crumble, will never crumble, as long as they had something to say about it.


	15. Author's Note

Hey to everyone. I will be taking a break from writing my fanfictions for a while because of 2 reasons. The first being that i have exams coming up and I NEED to study. The second being that the stories are both going in directions that i am not pleased with and despite me writing chapters over and over, it is just not working out. I am not giving up on them, because i love my stories, but i need to take a break, re-evaluate what i am doing wrong and continue from there.

Thanks alot for your support for the past chapters. I will return! Hope you all have a great time reading and writing.

Take care and keep safe.

ChaosWithImagination. :)


End file.
